The Love Story
by Cenahottie54
Summary: Alex meets the man of her dreams and falls in love... Read and find out who the mystery wrestler is.


"The Love Story"

Starring: Muhammad Hassan aka Mark Magnus, Alex (dont use), Amanda (dont use), Khosrow Daivari aka Shawn Daivari, Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, Billy Kidman, Paul London, Maven, Randy Orton, MNM and many more superstars.

It was the day of the wedding. The groom was so excited that he was marrying the love of his life. The bride was so excited that she was also marrying the man that she fantasized about her whole life. They knew that they were perfect for each other. The groom's parents were amazed on how much love he gave this women and how much love she gave him. Both of their parents were glad that their children found each other and will live happily ever after.

The bride looks back at when she first saw him and knew that she would marry him someday. She was watching RAW! on Spike TV when she saw a promo for this new WWE superstar named Muhammad Hassan. Alex saw him and knew he was the one. The next month, RAW! was coming to her hometown and she had to buy tickets to see the man that she admired from a far. She got tickets for ringside and knew that if he saw her, he would have to give her his number. When he was getting into the ring, he spotted her and couldn't take his eyes off of her because she was so beautiful.

Before Muhammad could get in the ring, he just had to go over to the girl and give her his number. She was so excited that she finally got his number and knew that she would call him and get a date for the next night. The next day, she called him and he asked her out for that night and she automatically said yes. Right after she got off the phone with him, 4 hours later, she called her best friend Amanda and told her everything that had just happened. Alex told her that she needed to come over and help her get ready for the best night of her life.

When Amanda got there, Alex was right there ready for her to help her get ready. Amanda helped Alex with her hair, make-up, nails and her outfit. Alex wanted everything to be perfect for her first date with the hottest guy in the WWE. When Amanda was done helping Alex, the door bell rang and Alex told Amanda to go and get the door and to tell him that she wasn't ready yet. So, Amanda went and got the door and there was the hot sexy Muhammad Hassan aka Mark Magnus. Amanda said,

"Hey Mark, come on in. Alex will be right down."

Amanda ran-up the stairs and told her that he looked really hot!

Alex said, "Oh my god, I am so excited! What is he wearing?"

"He is wearing a button down shirt," Amanda says, "and some jeans with a really hot belt and hot shoes."

Alex walked downstairs and looked at the man that she admired so much. He look amazing in his regular attire than his wrestling attire. Mark gave Alex the flower that he brought her. She said thanks and they were on their way. Before Alex could leave, Amanda told her to call her if she needed anything and call her when she got back from the date and tell her everything. When Alex and Mark left, they got in his car and drove to the movie theaters. When the movie was over, Mark took Alex to a really expensive restaurant. Alex was so happy that she went to that live show because she wouldn't have ever met this amazing man.

When the date was over, Mark was so sad because he had an amazing time with this wonderful women. Before Alex and Mark could get out of the car, Mark asked her if she could go out with him again tomorrow night. Alex said yes and knew that she would have a great time like she did tonight. Mark got out of the car and went around to the passenger's door and opened the door for Alex. Alex got out and gave him a little kiss on the cheek for a thank you. Mark and Alex walked to the door and Alex thanked him for the most wonderful night of her life. Mark gave her a little kiss on the lips. Then Alex charged and just went at it and started kissing him. Mark was saying in his head,

"That was unexpected." But he kept on kissing her anyway.

When Alex got in the house, she ran up to her room and called Amanda right away. Amanda asked for all the details. Alex told her everything. The movie, the restaurant, the car ride, the kiss. She was so excited to go out tomorrow night with the same man that she went out with tonight. When Alex and Amanda got off the phone, Alex's mom came in and asked her how the date went.

Alex said, "The date was perfect. Is it ok that I can go out with him tomorrow night, too?"

"Yeah that is fine," Alex's mom said, "Do you really like him?"

"I really do."

After that, Alex's mom left her room and went to bed. Alex couldn't sleep at all because she was so excited for tomorrow night's date with Mark.

Next morning, Alex woke up and called Amanda as soon as possible. She had to get ready again for the date. She called and asked Amanda to come over today. Amanda said that she would be right down and help her get ready. Night came and Alex was ready. Mark came and for some strange reason, he was in his wrestling attire. Alex asked him why he was in his wrestling attire and he said that he had a show that night and she was able to go with him and go backstage. Alex was so excited because she has always wanted to go backstage of a WWE live event. When they got to the place where the live event was planned to be, there was many fans waiting for the arriving superstars. As Mark was getting out of the limo, every single one of the fans starting booing him. But Mark was used to it and just kept on going with his life. He opened the door for Alex and she was so afraid that someone might shoot her or him because of the hatred towards him.

After the show, Mark took Alex home and asked her to go out with him again next week. Alex knew that he liked her so much that he had to keep asking her out. So she said yes and she was so excited. The next week, Alex was in for a surprise. Mark asked Alex to marry him. She automatically said yes and went home and told her parents. Her parents were happy that their daughter was getting married to the love of her life. Alex called Amanda right after she told her parents. Amanda was so happy for her.

Amanda said, "Do you think Mark can get me a date with Daivari?"

Alex said, "I will try and convince him to get a date with Daivari for you. And, Amanda, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of courseI will."

That is we are now. Alex is getting ready for the wedding. Mark is ready and excited to get married to this women. The time is drawing near. Alex is really nervous to be getting married. The time is now. It was time for Alex and Mark to get married. The bride's music hit and she came down the isle with a smile on her face and her father on her arm. The love of her life was waiting at the other end of the isle for his love to get there and for the marriage procedure to go on. As the priest went on with the ceremony, Alex started to cry because she was so happy. All of Alex's friends were so happy for her because she was marring the man of her dreams. Mark's friends were happy for him as well because they all knew that he was happy.

As soon as the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride.", Mark went and kissed Alex. Right after the wedding, the reception got underway.

Alex was so happy that she was now Alexandra Lynn Magnus. Mark was so glad that he was married to the women that he met only one month ago. After the reception was over, Mark and Alex were on their way to their honeymoon. Mark paid for the honeymoon and he took them to Hawaii. When they got to Hawaii, Mark took Alex to the honeymoon suite. Mark was hoping that there would be some action that night. Boy, was he right. Alex was all over Mark during the night. When it was time for bed, Mark was laying in bed and Alex came out with this really sexy lingerie on and knew that she was ready. When Mark finally looked up at Alex, she was right infront of him ready to get started. Alex jumped on top of Mark and they both started to rip each other's clothes off of their bodies. When they were both laying there naked, Alex started to kiss Mark everywhere. Alex kissed him on the lips and then made her move downward. When she got to his penis, she just started to suck away at it.

Mark started to make really loud mowning sounds. When Alex was done on his penis, Mark started to suck at her right breast. Alex was so happy that she was married to this man that was really good at having sex. When Mark's saliva was all over Alex's right breast, Mark moved his way to the left breast. Alex started to mown and grown, so Mark made his sucking harder and harder. When Mark was done with her left breast, he made his way to her vagina. He just started licking and licking until she was ready for him to get inside of her. He started moving in more and more.

She said, "Mark, I love you so much."

Mark said, "I love you so much, too." Mark moved in more and more and the pain grew more.

Mark asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, keep going." Alex said.

In the morning, Alex was so happy that she married this man. Mark was still asleep when Alex woke up. When she looked at him, He was still nude from last night. She looked at herself and she was still nude as well. Alex got out of bed and got into her sexy pajamas. When she was all dressed, she made Mark a wonderful breakfast. Mark woke up and found his wonderful wife waiting for him to wake up and see the wonderful breakfast that she made him. After Mark was done eating his breakfast, him and Alex went to the beach for a amazing day of married fun.

When they got back from their honeymoon, Alex and Mark went to Alex's parents house to get all of her clothes and things. Alex's parents were so happy that she was finally moving out of the house and with a man that she loved very much. After they got everything they needed from Alex's parents house, they went to Mark's mansion and put everything away. When they were finished with putting all of Alex's stuff away, Mark and Alex invited a few friends over. They invited over Joey Mercury, Johnny Nitro and Melina, Daivari, Amanda, Torrie Wilson and Billy Kidman, Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Paul London, and Chris Masters. They had so much fun with all of their friends. After their party and everyone left, they cleaned up the mess and went to bed. During their honeymoon, Alex promised Mark that they would have sex every single night until they had kids and were ready to stop. So they did.

The next couple of weeks were lonely for Alex because Mark was traveling for the WWE and working alot. One day while Mark was at work, Alex went to the store to get a pregnancy test. When she got back to her wonderful house, she went to the bathroom and followed the instructions. When Mark got home, Alex told him the news.

"Mark, I am pregnant." Alex said.

"What?" Mark said, "Are you kidding?"

"No."

"Wow. This is so unexpected."

The next nine months were so hard for Alex because she was going through alot of pain. When their child was born, they named it Mark Magnus Jr. Two weeks from that, Alex brings Mark on the Maury show because she thinks that Mark Jr. isn't his. The man who she thinks the child's father is, is Joey Mercury aka Adam Birch. But they found out that Mark Jr. is indeed Mark's son not Adam's. Mark was not mad at Alex because he understood what she was going through because she was lonely all the time.

Before Wrestlemania 21, 4 months later, they had Alex's parents take MJ so they could go to California for Wrestlemania. Mark was set do go out while Eugene was talking and start beating him up and then Hulk Hogan would come out and start doing his thing. After Wrestlemania, Mark and Alex went out to eat at a really fancy restaurant. Mark was really happy that he met the girl of his dreams and had a child with her. As Alex ate, Mark just stared at her and couldn't take his eyes off of her.


End file.
